1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll-type compressor for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-293523 discloses a conventional scroll-type compressor for a vehicle. The compressor includes a housing, a fixed scroll and a movable scroll provided in the housing, and a drive mechanism that is provided in the housing to drive the movable scroll by rotation of a drive shaft such that the movable scroll is disabled from rotating and enabled for orbit. The compressor also includes in the housing a motor mechanism capable of rotating the drive shaft.
In the compressor, the housing is configured to have a motor housing, a bearing support member, and a compressor housing. The motor housing holds a front bearing device and supports a front end of the drive shaft by the front bearing device. The motor housing is integrated with a mounting member to be coupled to a vehicle. The motor housing includes an inner peripheral surface having a plurality of seat surfaces extending in a direction perpendicular to a rotation axis of the drive shaft, and the bearing support member is tightened and fixed with bolts in an axial direction to the seat surfaces via a vibration-isolating material in the form of a thin sheet. The bearing support member holds a rear bearing device which supports a rear end of the drive shaft. The compressor housing is fixed with a bolt in the axial direction to the motor housing. The fixed scroll is fixed to the compressor housing with a bolt. In addition, the movable scroll is arranged between the bearing support member and the fixed scroll.
In this compressor, when the drive shaft is rotated by the motor mechanism, the movable scroll revolves in cooperation with the drive mechanism. Accordingly, a compressor chamber between the fixed scroll and the movable scroll gradually decreases in volume, which makes it possible to compress a refrigerant in the compression chamber. During such operation, the vibration-isolating material in the form of a thin-sheet attenuates vibrations of the drive shaft, to thereby suppress vibrations of the motor housing, and eventually vibrations of the entire compressor.